


I love you if you love me.

by the_beginer_of_time



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Short, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beginer_of_time/pseuds/the_beginer_of_time
Summary: Jeremy falls asleep cuddling a big pillow. ( He does not pretend its Michael, not at all)prompt: or the time Jeremy falls asleep and Michael comes over While he's mutters Michaels name.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 101





	I love you if you love me.

Jeremy POV

I has been in school all day because I got detention. It wasn't even my fault, it was Rich. He spit a spitball at mrs flops hair and then when she angrily turn around she looked right at me. She had then continued on with the lesson util Rich spit another ball, right at her ass. He then had thrown his straw at my table. Lets say it didn't end well.

So now here I am exhausted and drained. She was really hard on me and I didn't speak up about it because of my damn anxiety. ,

Michael POV..

I was driving my PT cruiser to Jeremy's house. We had planned to hang today but when I had heard about Jeremy's detention because of Rich, I was really mad. But what could I do about that?  
Anyway I was nearing Jeremys House. And when I was outside I parked the car at the sidewalk. 

I went up to the front door and knocked. No answer. I didn't wait that long before I just opened the door myself. I basically live here anyway. Heere hehe.

I walked up the stairs to Jeremy's room where he's most likely to be and opened the door. The sight was absolutely beautiful. It was Jeremy Snuggled up to a big pillow muttering in his sleep. Adorable. Absolutely adorable. His shirt had slid up his stomach reviling it a little. 

He took a step forward and hunched down beside him. Cute. So darned cute. He could feel himself blush a little. But when he saw Jeremy squeeze the pillow even tighter and saying "Michael" his face exploded. He thought that maybe he just heard wrong. But then he said it again and Michael felt like he was in heaven. This beautiful boy right here, his best friend and secret (not so secret) crush. Was laying in bed snuggled up to a pillow thinking it was Michael. Wow. 

After starring for what felt like hours he suddenly had an idea. He gently tugged the pillow from Jeremy's arms and lowered it to the ground instead. Jeremy let out a whine of protest but didn't really fight for it.

Michael lowered himself on the bed. And pressed Jeremy close to him. Jeremys grip took ahold of him. He snuggled up to him and let out a satisfied sigh.

And thats now why Michael is lying in bed with a cute little innocent boy lying on his chest. He knew there would be some consequences when Jeremy woke up. But he didn't care at the moment. Because he had the boy that he loved in his arms right know. 

And he couldn't be more happy.


End file.
